Usuario discusión:Chixpy/2007/01
Haz vuelto Me alegro de tu reaparición compañero. Bob007 y yo le hemos dado el espaldarazo definitivo a esta página, espero que sepas y quieras ayudarnos a mejorar el apartado técnico del sitio. Tanto aquí como en Inci me han surgido muchas dudas de plantillas y debí haber recurrido a tí, pero aprendí en tu ausencia. De todas formas, no harías mal en revisar algunas plantillas y Wikijuegos:Wikitrucos por si hay problemas con los div y demás. Saludos compi. 22:17 7 ene 2007 (UTC) :Ahora esto va a salir más adelante, falta sólo Onipsis.-- Bob007 (Zoom) \quad \diamondsuit \; \heartsuit \; \clubsuit \; \spadesuit 02:41 8 ene 2007 (UTC) :Uy, ví el mensaje pero se me pasó contestar... ^_^U (Estaba actualizandome de lo acontecido) Hombre, pues la verdad es que Wikijuegos:Wikitrucos lo pondría en el espacio principal ya que si luego se va a transladar a su propio espacio resulta más cómodo si se encuentra ahí que en vez del espacio del proyecto (además de que ese espacio no es para eso). :Respecto al diseño, no sé si lo habeis hecho a propósito pero los divs con los listado se salen por abajo del div principal y me hacen un efecto curioso. Aunque la verdad no lo veo muy adecuado para cuando crezca, pero ya se cambiará si se necesita. 14:18 8 ene 2007 (UTC) A mi también me sale el efecto curioso, era en parte lo que buscaba, de todas formas es un boceto ya que el proyecto no está ni mucho menos asentado. Por otra parte, quería preguntarte cómo importar páginas, cuales son las ventajas, y cuales los inconvenientes (y si existe algun tema legal en torno a ello). 14:21 8 ene 2007 (UTC) :Pues el importar páginas se hace exportando las páginas de la wiki que quieras a un archivo XML e importándolas (esta sólo para sheriffs). Sería equivalen a un copiar y pegar pero a lo abulto. :Además al exportar te permite hacerlo con el historial completo, es decir con todas y cada una de las ediciones. :En caso de que se haga sin historial es como si se copia y pega normal, por tanto hay que indicar la fuente (WP supongo), pero en caso de que se haga con historial completo ya no estoy tan seguro si es necesaria esa marca... (Aunque ante las dudas mejor ponerla de todas formas...) : 14:30 8 ene 2007 (UTC) Ésa es la herramienta que yo buscaba para casos como los pokemon o los personajes de Tekken y otros juegos. No te preocupes que la plantilla wikipedia es toda una institución aquí ya, tiene su propia categoría... 14:43 8 ene 2007 (UTC) :Supongo que conocerías la existencia de esto, Ciencia Al Poder y DragonTrainer hace mucho que están trabajando en ello... pero ya que tienen tienen una versión específica para ello nosotros deberíamo tener una versión algo más ligerita y no adentrarnos mucho en ese mundo limitándonos a los juegos y personajes. :Luego también existe Gamenfo o CheatBase, en inglés y no muy activas... el listado completo de las wiki de videojuegos esta en w:Category:Gaming, habiendo algunas en español, así que también sería recomendable que se le hiciera una categoría si se traen de ahí... 15:04 8 ene 2007 (UTC) Intervine en la de pokemon en un par de ocasiones para dar mi opinión sobre algunas plantillas, pero no está muy activa. Echaré un vistazo al resto, y de acuerdo en no profundizar demasiado, nos volveríamos locos. Ya que estás por aquí te preguntaré un par de cosas más: el canal IRC me funciona tremendamente lento, tarda unos 5 minutos en conectarse, y suele desconectarse al poco rato. Mi conexión va estupendamente en el resto de cosas. ¿Te ocurre a ti tambien? Y si no, ¿Se te ocurre alguna manera de optimizar la conexion al IRC? Bueno gracias y saludos compi. 15:07 8 ene 2007 (UTC) ¿El de Inci? o habéis creado uno específico para los pocos que somos . Yo uso un cliente de Chat (Chatzilla) y parece que me va bien. Ahora estoy conectado. 15:11 8 ene 2007 (UTC) :¡Menos mal que alguno de los primeros administradores ha vuelto!. Espero que ta hayas dado unas buenas vacaciones. Por cierto: ¿No hay una forma de hacer un ChixpyBot aquí, para que los cambios recientes no se inunden?. Walter 18:19 8 ene 2007 (UTC) :Por cierto: Se dice has vuelto y no haz vuelto. lo dice aquí :Eso son cosas de MVP como lo de "reverteza". :Por cierto yo sólo me había ido durante las vacaciones de navidad y estuve editando en noviembre y diciembre (hasta el día 23) yo sólo. 18:24 8 ene 2007 (UTC) Sigo con problemas en el chat de wikia, lo doy por imposible. ¿Existe alguna otra forma de contactar contigo (mas rapida que esta)? 21:57 9 ene 2007 (UTC) Hombre... pues tengo cuenta de MSN, Yahoo Messenger y el de Google el problema es que no me conecto en ninguno... así que la forma más rápida para que vea el mensaje sería Inci o aquí. Como segunda opción sería po email pero lo vería seguramente más tarde que en wikia... 22:03 9 ene 2007 (UTC) :Bien, obviaré como tu cuenta tu no'm'''bre de usu'a'rio, '''s'i es d'i'''stinta puedes de'c'irmel'o''' a traves de algu'n' mensaje subliminal. Es para tratar temas ajenos a la inci, cosas de informatica y tal. 22:07 9 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Me gusta ser mas discreto 22:16 9 ene 2007 (UTC) Como quieras. Te aviso por ciertas cosas que quizas sepas pero podrían hacerte cambiar de opinión. Bueno compi estamos en doble contacto. Utiliza mi correo tambien si necesitas temas ajenos a Inci/Wikijuegos. 22:22 9 ene 2007 (UTC) Pregunta... Chixpy, necesito una ayuda. Mira: Yo he hecho mi página de Usuario de tal modo que cuando un usuario entre le redireccione a una página igual a la de ese usuario (Ya creada) ¿Me entiendes?. Pero, si por ejemplo, no he creado esa página, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que en vez que redireccione a una página que no existe redireccione a otra página?. Creo que es con #if:, pero no sé cómo se usa. Walter 17:52 10 ene 2007 (UTC) :Aqui tienes todo lo que se de como usarla w:c:inciclopedia:Ayuda:ParseFunctions 17:56 10 ene 2007 (UTC) Importar páginas Hola compi, te explico lo que hice. Fui a la ladrona y me meti en Special:Export. Guarde el artículo en XML y me vine aqui. En importar páginas, seleccioné la anterior y le dí a exportar. Me dijo que la había exportado con éxito, pero el artículo ni se ha creado ni aparece en cambios recientes. ¿Qué parte hago mal? Saludos. 15:21 11 ene 2007 (UTC) :Perdona, el error fue mío al importar. Bueno saludos compi, y ves estudiando aver si aprobamos de una vez. Saludos. 15:25 11 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Esto te iba a decir en conflicto pero ya que se ha solucionado ::¿Que artículo? porque tal como lo dice está bien y aqui se muestra... special:Log 15:27 11 ene 2007 (UTC) Sí esta bien. Mi fallo fue al escribir el nombre del articulo en la ladrona, lo escribi mal, y como vi el inicio de la XML con todos los espacios de nombre pense que estaba bien. Falta de esperiencia. Saludos. 15:32 11 ene 2007 (UTC) :Otra cosa no pongas la plantilla de bienvenida al "creador" del artículo (mira el historial) ya que seguramene no existe 15:49 11 ene 2007 (UTC) ¿Yo? Lo único que hice fue importarla, si se puso esa plantilla no he sido yo, o fue automaticamente. 20:41 11 ene 2007 (UTC) :No lo decía por si se te ocurría... porque cuando importas sale el nombre del autor original en el historial aunque ese usuario no exista en esta wiki. 20:51 11 ene 2007 (UTC) ::(Léase en tono jocoso) ¡¡Tío!! Que creé la iniciativa de los tutores, bien, pero no soy la abuelita de los caramelos para todos los niños. Además creo que era un Bot el de la última edición. Tengo que investigar un poco el tema de los boses, para crearme uno. ¿Puedes explicarmelo así por encima? Puedes utilizar palabras técnicas. 21:03 11 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Jo, pues si quieres crear uno necesitas conocer un lenguaje de programación, el TCPI/IP y hacer un programa que se conecte y edite las páginas . ::En serio yo lo único que he hecho es bajarme el pywikipediabot y configurar el user-config.py para que funcione en Inci, que digamos que la parte dificil sería tener el archivo de la familia de Uncy pero eso ya esta hecho. Lo tengo por ahí perdido en una subpágina de de Inci. ::Una vez configurado lo único que tienes que hacer es una llamada a Python con el archivo que realiza la tarea. por ejemplo para las interwikis: python interwiki.py -start:! ::O si hay que cambiar un texto de for masiva: python replace.py -start:! "texto viejo" "texto nuevo" ::Luego además tiene otros para trasladar categorías, corregir formato wiki, etc 21:22 11 ene 2007 (UTC) No pensé que fuera tan técnico y sí más practico. Perdería mucho tiempo trabajando y preguntandote, un tiempo que ni tu ni yo tenemos ahora. Lo vemos después de febrero si te parece ¿vale? Gracias por explicarme mas o menos como va. 21:34 11 ene 2007 (UTC) Plantilla hola chixpy,Mira, estaba pensando hace un tiempo hacer una plantilla cuyo destino fuera para los artículos cortos. Lo malo es que no sé hacerla o bien solo sé la primera parte:En la caja de búsqueda poner Plantilla:Nombredelaplantilla y allí se crea,lo que yo no sé es como hacer una tabla, ¿Me dirias cómo se hace?.--Agustina 15:51 11 ene 2007 (UTC) Las tablas se pueden hacer de tres formas: en HTML, en XHTML y en Wikicode. Si sabes de los dos primeros decirte que mejor uses el último.... Creo que con un ejemplo, se puede entender como se hace: Muestra esto Pero para hacer plantillas con este código te puede valer 15:59 11 ene 2007 (UTC) Aunque por ora parte estoy pensando en hacer una plantilla para hacer plantillas de administración... 16:06 11 ene 2007 (UTC) Link Perdón pero no entiendo a qué te refieres... --Onipsis 15:13 12 ene 2007 (UTC) :Me refiero que a que en principio. Los links del menú de navegación tienen un mensaje wiki (del espacio Mediawiki) asociado. Hablando de forma sencilla que en vez de este cambio, este otro sería más recomendable ya que actualizaría de forma automática cualquer otro enlace similar en algún otro lado de la wiki generado automáticamente (que creo que no es el caso, así que tampoco es mucho problema) 15:20 12 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, vale, de acuerdo. No sabía eso, gracias. --Onipsis 15:23 12 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ahora el enlace a la página de ayuda se ha perdido, en el menú de navegación pero no acabo de ver por que... --Onipsis 15:30 12 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Es porque cuando trajeron mi portal de Inci que esta en Ayuda:Portada, aquí lo han puesto en Wikijuegos:ayuda y pensé que estaba en en el mismo sitio que en inciclopedia... ahora lo arreglo. 15:33 12 ene 2007 (UTC) ::::Ahivá, no había visto que en Inci también estaba así... vale, aclarado xD. --Onipsis 15:36 12 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Normalmente, suelo hacer cosas paralelas en ambas así no hay que citar ni chorradas. En principio lo iba a traer yo, pero vinieron las vacaciones y al final no me dió tiempo de acabar el formateo la ayuda del todo y lo han traido.... 15:40 12 ene 2007 (UTC) Plantilla:Enwikitrucos Oye, mira: en wikitrucos y en todas las páginas que derivan de ella hay una imagen de un truco de magia, ¿No crees que en vez de la imagen de Wikijuegos ponga la imagen de la que te hablo?. Walter 16:48 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Haz lo que quieras, pero pregunta al que hizo esa plantilla a ver si está de acuerdo. Yo sólo la he cambiado el formato, para que el texto intente ocupar todo el ancho y simplificado el código para que dé el mismo resultado. 16:54 13 ene 2007 (UTC) Ups... Yo pensé que eras tú el creador, pero ahora veo de que es bob. Walter 17:01 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Con tu permiso, ¿PUedo hacer las políticas de bloqueo adaptándolas de la Wikipedia?. Walter 17:11 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Nop, eso es una cosa que se debe decidir entre todos, no adaptar de otro sítio sin más. 17:13 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Pero... ¿Cuándo?. Walter 17:15 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Por cierto, un favor ya que tu eres un expeeeeeeeeeerto en HTML y esas cosas: ¿Sabes cómo hacer una wiki desde cero?. Walter 17:19 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Para cuando sean necesarias, por ejemplo en Inci faltan una definición estricta de muchas políticas administrativas y simplemente se siguen pautas, que son flexibles en cierto modo. :¿A que te refieres con "hacer una wiki"? porque entiendo tres posibilidades: :*Cojer un leguaje de programación y hacer la competencia a WikiMedia No esto no creo. Además supongo que la quieras hacer con WikiMedia no con otro tipo de Wiki :*Crear una wiki personal en internet. Esto debes ser en otro sitio de internet, ya que en wikia no se permiten las wikis privadas. Por ejemplo en http://www.elwiki.com como hizo Matagamba pero hay otros sitios solo hay que buscar... :*Crear una wiki en internet pública sobre algún tema. Puedes pedirlo en Wikia. Para ahorrate problemas decirte que si quieres hacerlo sobre un tema que ya existe o es subproyecto de otro te lo van a denegar. Por supuesto puesto puedes usar cualquier otro servidor como el de arriba. :*Instalarte en el ordenador una wiki... para esto hicee un pequeño tutorial al final de w:c:inciclopedia:Ayuda:ParseFunctions a modo de broma pero en verdad se hace así 17:45 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Para serte sincero esta no es la respuesta que tenía en mente. Me refiero a hacerla desde cero, tal como se hizo, por ejemplo, con la Jugopedia y la Frikipedia. Pero me ayudaste en algo siquiera. Walter 17:52 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Por cierto, ¿Sabes Inglés? Quiero que me traduzcas lo siguiente: Hi Walterzum,Thank you for creating a site with ElWiki. We hope that you will find our free service useful. We will now review your application, and if it's approved we will create your site and contact you again with the details. This proccess usually takes less than an hour, but may take up to 12 hours. If you have any questions or comments, or require any help, don't hesitatate to contact us. Simply reply to this email! Regards, Martin AKA Zone-MR ElWiki.com Founder Your Site Creation Request Gracias. Walter 18:01 13 ene 2007 (UTC) En conflicto de edición Bueno... te estaba explicando más detalladamente lo que querías hacer... Pues entonces, necesitas: *Un sitio donde ofrezcan hosting de páginas web que soporte PHP y MySQL. Que yo sepa no hay ninguno gratis, así que a ahorrar un poquillo. *Lo siguiente es subir el MediaWiki al servidor contratado, descomprimirlo allí (normalmente se suele poder subir con FTP también ya descomprimido) *Entrar en la página http://NombreDelServidor/DirectorioDondeEste/setup.php (creo que es setup.php, sino install.php) *Rellenar el formulario de configuración (Nombre de la wiki, idioma por defecto, licencia a usar, usuario de MySQL, Nombre del primer burócrata) bastante sencillito. *Esperar un poco... y Ya esta. *Ahora con ir con el explorador a la dirección del directorio principal ya se te abre el Mediawiki. Nota:Es recomendable borrar los archivos setup.php y update.php para evitar problemas de seguridad. 18:10 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :No entiendo nada de lo que dijiste pero pronto te voy a entender ya que voy a entrar en un curso de diseño web, pero dime: ¿Qué significa lo que dice en inglés?. Sólo eso, ya que no me gusta gastar. Además tengo 14 años y no tengo tarjeta de crédito ni de débito, así que no hay forma de pagar. Walter 18:14 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Que estaba traducciendo, lo que pasa es que lo anterior como ahora era mi edicion en conflicto... La traducción es más o menos Hola WalterZum, gracias por crear un sitio en ElWiki.Esperamos que encuentres útil nuestro servicio gratuito. Ahora vamos a revisar tu aplicacion, y si es aprobada, te crearemos el sitio y contactaremos para darte más detalles. Normalmente este proceso tarda menos de una hora pero se puede demorar hasta 12. Si tienes alguna pregunta o comentarios, o necesitas ayuda no dudes en contactarnos. Simplemente responde este correo. saludos Martin AKA Zone-MR Fundador de ElWiki.com 18:17 13 ene 2007 (UTC) PD: El problema no es pagar... sino el avanzado conocimiento de informatica que se necesita para hacerlo (Y el HTML es... básico) se necesita PHP, MySQL, Linux (sin GNIME ni KDE), y por supuesto entender de servidores. No es tan fácil como un curso sobre WEB... 18:20 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, era lo que necesitaba saber. Me voy. Por ciertto,´¿Tú crees que los inciclopedistas estarían de acuerdo en hacer Incinoticias aparte? Quisiera hacer eso para hacer un proyecto a lo grande, como Wikinoticias. Por cierto, ya no te voy a responder al instante, ya me voy. Saludos. P.D.:No sólo era de Web, sino de otras cosas además. En fin...me voy .Chauuuuu. Walter 18:22 13 ene 2007 (UTC) :Puedo estar totalmente seguro de que no estarán de acuerdo, no creo que convenzas a mucha gente de Inci para que colabore allí. Y menos aún sacar Incinoticias de Inci. Tu simplemente pregunta, ya verás. Además de que mis pensamientos van demasiado rápido y no puedo escribir todas las deventajas. Una pregunta ¿Porque no se puede hacer a lo grande en Inci? 18:39 13 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Porque quiero ser el burócrata y que no me bloqueen no quiero que sea un subproyecto. Quería que tenga un F.A.Q. propio, una portada mejor... en fin, todo lo que un proyecto tiene y un subproyecto no. Walter 02:09 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :No sé, la única pega que le encuentro es que en los enlaces hay que poner "Incinoticias:" por lo demás nada impide hacer su propia ayuda en el espacio "ayuda:" y además tiene la ventaja de que no hay que duplicar "el como se escribe" en MediaWiki. Lo cual me recuerda que te leas esto... por si coges algo de alguna wiki no sé, no serías el primero que hace algo como esto, esto (Si quieres saber un poco más...) 02:25 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::La verdad no entiendo a qué quieres llegar. Por cierto, la página de copyrights no existe. Walter 02:35 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ya la arreglé es esto, no se que licencia usarás en la wiki, si es GNU-FDL puedes copiar y modificar lo que copies siempre que indique es origen (si es una CC no estoy muy seguro...), en caso de que no tenga licencia (que es la tercera opción que deja MediaWiki) además debes indicar que está bajo GNU-FDL. (cosa que como habrás visto en los ejemplo no se hizo) ::Esto es otro asunto muy complicado y la verdad no soy el apropoiado ya que no soy abogado... porque luego estaría el Fair Use y demás. 02:51 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :: 02:51 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Pienso utilizar el GNU-FDL, pero eso ya no viene al caso, estamos cambiando de tema. El tema es: ¿Estarían de acuerdo que incinoticias tenga wiki nueva? Walter 16:52 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Tu pregunta en Inci cuando acabe el bloqueo, y no a mi... (Te remarco además arriba la respuesta esa pregunta que ya te había contestado) 16:57 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Plantilla street fighter ¿Existe alguna forma de que sea desplegable, como en la ladrona? Seguro que sí. Queda demasiado grande ya que la mayoría de artículos de dichos personajes son muy cortos. 00:50 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Si, además hace poco estuve viendo el código pero están fase de pruebas de ver que tal funciona. Lo que pasa es que no me acuerdo como llegué a ella (A ver si soluciono lo de los botones que no me acordaba de como se llamaba el emoticono...) 00:57 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Ah, lo encontré. Te explico en WP creo que usan una extensión de MediaWiki (que por supuesto nosotros no podemos añadir), sin embargo en el foro de Wikia hay un par de soluciones usando JavaScript w:Forum:ShowHide content que es lo que había visto yo y está(ba) en fase de pruebas... 01:02 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, pues me he equivocado en WP-en tambien lo usan con JavaScript... y en la española no encuentro una plantlla que haga eso... 01:10 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Total que nos olvidamos del tema copiar y pegar el código. Ofu. 01:15 14 ene 2007 (UTC) No. Si la cuestion es que sí podemos traer el código, lo que pasa es que habría que decidir si queremos sobrecargar en .js general 01:26 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Lo encontre ya en WP-es. Está aquí wikipedia:es:MediaWiki:NavigationBar.js 01:29 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Aktividad Estas categorizando categorías ¿verdad? ¿Con qué criterio? 19:32 14 ene 2007 (UTC) En principio: sólo quería despejar special:Uncategorizedcategories y que quedara todo en Categoría:Wikijuegos como nodo principal... luego me he vuelto mico y he estado corrigiendo algún nombre de categoria: Videojuegos Asiaticos -> Videojuegos asiaticos. Y luego simplemente estoy haciendo esta estructura: Wikijuegos | Artículos | | Videoconsolas | | Juegos | | |Por País | | |Por género | | |Por Videoconsola | | Empresas | | Ect. | Foro | Plantillas | |Formato | |Etc. | Etc. Gracias a dios lo de las categorías en Mediawiki son muy flexibles 19:38 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Un favor... Necesito hacerte varias preguntas y necesito tu messenger... ¿Lo tienes?. ¡Por favor! Walter 19:40 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :No uso menssenger, nunca estoy conectado... ¿para que se trata para lo de la wiki? 19:42 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Sip. ¿No hay otro chat en el cual estés? Walter 19:44 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :::En el de Inci me puedo conectar ahora 19:45 14 ene 2007 (UTC) ::El IRC? Ok. Walter 19:47 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Entra al IRC. Walter 22:16 14 ene 2007 (UTC) :Ok, ya estoy... 22:18 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Categoria Está bien tu idea, pero me gustaria que el nombre dara a entender que en esa categoria estan los juegos de mario, si no se te ocurre nada, ponle el nombre que tú quieras.Salu2.--Agustina 22:51 14 ene 2007 (UTC) Favicon.ico ¿Se cambió sólo o le hiciste algo? Es que a mi se me seguía viendo el antiguo hasta hoy... --Onipsis 20:35 15 ene 2007 (UTC) ::No he tocado nada, de hecho yo sigo viendo el antiguo... 20:43 15 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Jo, esto no hay quien lo entienda xD --Onipsis 20:56 15 ene 2007 (UTC) Cavilando por el mundo ¿Que se podrá hacer para dar a Wikijuegos difusión? ¿Pedirle a Wikia que lo ponga en los anuncios...? yo podría donar si cuesta $$$... y recibir un cargo honorífico Porque siento que se estancan los CR --C`est moi I Empereur de l'Empire français Sacréi (Doutes, questions, commentaires, suggestions...) 02:42 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Difusión a tenido por el mundo, se ha hecho spam en foros y se ha llamado a amigos, incluso Rataube ha ayudado mucho lo que pasa es no ha cuajado porque entran ven y se van. Las razones son varias: pocos artículos, mismo contenido de WP, etc. Ahora se está estancando porque ya no se traen tantos articulos de WP como pasó en navidades... porque básicamente se ha hecho eso, traer articulos de WP, ponerles fotos y formatear un poco. Pero no se han editado o mejorado los artículos.... y, la verdad, WP-es deja mucho que desear en este tema... Pero la verdad no es que se hayan estancado, sino que es un poco mayor que antes de la revolución en navidades, ya que entra más gente y corrige algo cosa que no pasaba antes de navidades. Para que te hagas una idea... Allá por junio del año pasado cuando no había artículos, en un principio no se iba a permitir traer texto ni siquiera de allí (o al menos era la idea original de Onip), y el fair use pues Onip llegó a preparar un artículo en su contra... , pero al final quedamos en que sí se traía debía ser con moderación y si merecía la pena, o lo hacía alguien alguno como primer artículo o alguna IP no pasaba nada, pero era preferible que no. Y bueno pues así se empezó ha hacer alguna cosilla por ahí... y se pensaba abrir en Julio, yo en verano estoy desconectado total... Así que cuando volví de mis vacaciones en Octubre, todo seguía igual, Onip me dijo que ya la iba abrir oficialmente y que en julio cuando estaba previsto hacerlo no pudo y tal. Se comenzaron ha hacer otro par de artículos, yo comencé la saga del SF (que haber si lo acabo de una vez) y luego me entretuve con el Pac-Man, pero sin importar directamente sino sacando información de ahí y otro muchos lados. Bueno pues yo, que básicamente estuve editando sólo artículos en Noviembre-Diciembre, me fui de vacaciones de navidad y avise a Gud que le echara un ojo por si había algún vandalismo. Cuando llego me encuentro ya con tropientos artículos y digo: "Haala", pero al ver casi todos los artículos con la plantilla WP, pues bueno si se tienen bastantes artículos pero no era lo que se tenía pensado... que era basarse en el artículo de WP y hacer uno mejor, sino que se trajeron directamente y en masa. Pero no quise desilusionar a la gente explicando cual era la idea original y no se lo dije a ver si se comenzaban a desarrollar los artículos... De ahí que cambiara el texto de la plantilla:wikipedia ya que en principio era para decir que la información se basa principalmente de esa fuente, mientras que ahora sirve para decir que se ha importado el artículo... por ejemplo Street Fighter (saga) la tiene, porque si ves su discusión la puse voluntariamente... pero no debería llevarla tal y como significa ahora... Perdón por la chapa , es que como llegaste hace poco pues para que entiendas que en verdad no es que hubiera mucha actividad, sino que es la misma pero encubierta entre importaciones de artículos y subidas de imágenes. O al menos ese es mi parecer... También aclarar que no quiero decir que no agradezca que le hayan dado vida a la página y que ahora tenga muchos artículos, porque ese trabajo es pesado, y lleva tiempo. Entre otras cosas porque el que tiene que opinar es Onipsis, no yo. Lo hago desde la perspectiva de que si en vez de traer los artículos cada uno se le da una lista de artículos a un admin podía haber traído todos los artículos de un plumazo a base de importaciones y que en principio pues si que había pensado hacerlo hace tiempo pero me retracté... -- 05:20 23 ene 2007 (UTC) Usuarios ¿No existentes? Oye, estoy viendo las estadísticas y veo en la lista de los 30 usuarios más activos que ahí hay usuarios que, me parecen, no tienen ninguna contribución, entre ellos Juan Bosco, John v89, botones y CEM-bot. ¿Por qué pasa eso? 01:53 25 ene 2007 (UTC) :No es que no tengan ninguna contribución es simplemente que no existen, porque son usuarios de wikipedia, no de wikijuegos. Tengo que preguntarle a zuirdj sobre si las importaciones hechas del modo administrador al incluir el autor de la revisión del artículo de WP necesitan tener la plantilla de wikipedia o se necesitan importar con todo el historial. -- 01:58 25 ene 2007 (UTC) ::Si no existen... ¿Por qué aparecen entre los 30 con más contribuciones?. Zuirdj me dice que estaba hablando contigo pero te fuiste del IRC. Vuelve ahí. 02:05 25 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Vale he vuelto pero, me dijo que lo anotaba y que mañana me comentaba, a todo esto ¿Por donde estáis hablando? -- 02:09 25 ene 2007 (UTC) :Pues aparecen porque han contribuido aunque no exista tal usuario. Es decir al importar un artículo, sale como creador del artículo el original de WP y no el admin que lo ha importado, mira por ejemplo el historial de Tekken 5 -- 02:10 25 ene 2007 (UTC) :Disculpen no haber respondido al momento, estaba al teléfono hace algunos minutos. Me parece más que obvio que aparezcan si fueron importaciones de artículos de otro wiki. Para cumplir la GFDL es necesario que los autores originales sean atribuídos y por lo mismo, el sistema lo coloca en las estadísticas, aunque ni siquiera estén registrados. --Zuirdj 02:20 25 ene 2007 (UTC) ::¿Y deben llevar la plantilla de Wikipedia? -- 02:25 25 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Debería, para tener buenas relaciones con Wikipedia y así dejar en claro que valoramos el trabajo de ellos. --Zuirdj 02:36 25 ene 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, no hay problema... lo único que usamos una plantilla un poco ligerita de información... plantilla:wikipedia ::::En vez de w:template:wikipediaes ::::(la acabo de restaurar, ya que MVP la había modificado reutilizarla para más página WEB...) -- 02:45 25 ene 2007 (UTC) :::Me parece mejor la segunda. Me estaba comunicando con Zuirdj por el mésenller, que lo descubrí por casuallidad. si vas a usar la segunda plantilla es mejor que la pongas abajo. 17:39 25 ene 2007 (UTC) ::::Las voy a dejar de incluir para que no añadan esta página a la categoría Wikipedia... -- 17:43 25 ene 2007 (UTC) Disculpas Parece que cometí un error al hacder el truco de Counter. Mr. Chispita (Hacía taaaaaanto tiempo qu eno te llamaba así...), la verdad no sé mucho del juego (es mi primo el que me dijo los trucos). Estoy un poco avergonzao . Su Santidad Walter de Zum. Escrito el Sábado, 27 de enero del 2007 19:14 27 ene 2007 (UTC) :Y los que faltan... , y la verdad es que alguno no on trucos ya que son opciones, lo que pasa es que se suelen usar para no tener que volver a crear la partida... Los trucos son los que necesitan escribir "sv_cheats 1" cuando se juega en red para que funcionen "/fly" para volar, "/noclip" atravesar paredes, "/god", etc... 19:23 27 ene 2007 (UTC) ::De lo de half Life, ya no queda ni pío. Mejor pon los trucos que sepasa antes de que yo los ponga, para no perder el tiempo en hacerlos. Su Santidad Walter de Zum. Escrito el Sábado, 27 de enero del 2007, a las 20:42, como certifica aquí-> 20:42 27 ene 2007 (UTC)